


Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

by Ethmellie



Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Domestic, Family Drama, Fluff, Hellhounds, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kid Mark Lee (NCT), Kid Na Jaemin, Kid Park Jisung (NCT), M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Prejudice, Supernatural - Freeform, Taeyong's dog Ruby, They live in a mansion, They're Mean, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Mark Lee (NCT), Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampire Park Jisung (NCT), Vampires, they're rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Taeyong is unexpectedly invited to a ball by his estranged family one morning.Deciding to go, for the sake of his kids to at least once meet his family, he can't help but feel nervous. However, his husband along with their kids, give him the strength and support that he needs.And his small family are all really what he truly needs.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I had been working on this all day yesterday? :))
> 
> I seriously don't know what happened, a word dump just flew out of me and this little monstrosity ficlet came to be! It was originally just supposed to be about a red dress, but then it took a WHOOLE 'nother turn and suddenly I'm at 8k words. 
> 
> I really REALLY hope you enjoy this Jaeyong fic with their 3 cute babies, and please comment and leave kudos if you did!
> 
> Happy reading :D
> 
> A.

Taeyong had been awake for some time now. 

His husband, Jaehyun, had already gone off to work and he dearly missed him, but he missed him everyday until he came back in the afternoon, showering his family with kisses and words of love and endearment. 

He already finished his morning cup of coffee mixed in with blood, setting the now empty mug in the sink. He looked out through the window to see the sun already shining brightly through the windows, creating a warm ambience throughout the cream colored kitchen. 

_I think it's about time to wake up the kids_ , he thought, happily walking through the mansion, entering the living room to see Ruby, his three headed hellhound, snoozing away happily on her bed. 

He whistled to catch her attention, smiling when her heads rose up one by one, sleep still evident on her face but reluctantly getting up and walking towards Taeyong who cooed and began give her pets and kisses to wake her up. 

He giggled when she began to lick his face, getting up to escape the snouts that continued to kiss him. Her tail was wagging, meaning she was now fully awake and ready to begin the day. Even if that consisted of playing and napping with the kids all day. 

"Wanna help me go wake the kids up?" he asked in a loving voice, laughing when her ears perked up, butt wagging so hard with how her tail was moving back and forth in excitement, he thought she'd break something if she was close enough to it. 

He crouched down again to give all her heads kisses be fore saying, "go wake up Hyungie and Nana and I'll go get Sungie. Bring them back to the kitchen. The first one back wins. Ready, set, go!" 

And with that, they were both off, the servants standing by shocked at the sudden wind that passed them, giggling at the sudden realization at what they were doing. They finally turned into the hallway where the 3 kids resided, Ruby already opening Mark's door, dashing inside to wake him up. 

Taeyong was finally at the end of the hallway, opening up the door quietly despite running all the way from the living room, poking his head inside to see Jisung already awake, the 6-month-old baby chewing on one of his stuffed bat plushies, drooling all over it. 

He turned his head to see who had interrupted his morning snack, a bright gummy smile overtaking his cute chubby face, making Taeyong coo loudly at his baby. 

"Hi baby! Good morning" he walked over with his hands stretched out, Jisung shrieking happily at the sight of his Papa, bouncing where he sat, stretching his pudgy arms out to be carried. Taeyong obliged immediately, grabbing his baby and smothering him in loving kisses, heart blooming when the baby laughed, trying to push his face away from the attack. 

"Okay baby, we gotta win against Ruby, so hang on tight okay?" Babbles were spoken back, but Taeyong had a great feeling he was agreeing with him. "Okay, let's go." 

Once he was back in the confines of the kitchen, he groaned quietly when he was faced with the smug look on Ruby's face, Mark and Jaemin both sitting beside her with sleepy faces and mussed up hair, sticking out in all directions. 

With a sigh, he opened up a cabinet, taking out 3 meaty treats for Ruby who grumbled out her thanks and walking to her eating area, beginning to chew on her treats. Ruby was such a gift to this family. 

He laughed quietly when he turned to look at the pouty puffy faces of his kids, looking up at him in betrayal for waking them up. "Good morning babies." 

"G'morning Papa" they both croaked out in unison, yawns following afterwards. He crouched down carefully, Jisung still in his arms, giving them both forehead kisses. "How about you both go get cleaned and dressed up and I'll make you breakfast. Sound good?" 

Jaemin whined, pushing himself up off the ground. "You couldn't have let us get dressed before you sent Ruby to drag us out of our beds, Papa?" 

His little Jaemin was a sassy thing in the morning, always questioning authority for the sake of his ruined sleep. Has happened many times before. 

"No Nana, I had to win a race, but sadly I lost. Now both of you go and when you're back, breakfast will be ready." 

The two boys obeyed without anymore complaints, walking slowly to their rooms, sleep still evident in their tiny bodies. He let one of the servants take Jisung back to his room to get changed, not complaining as much today. Must be a good day for him then. 

As he began on breakfast, setting down two plates for Mark and Jaemin and also getting out a special glass jar of baby food for Jisung, he placed two buttered toasts on each plate, setting a fried egg on top with a sprinkle of salt and a bowl of fruit on each side. After he was done arranging the plates, he set them on the dining table outside, also bringing out Jisung's high chair and baby food. 

Just as he was done, both Mark and Jaemin walked out, fresh in their day clothes, a servant walking behind them with Jisung dressed up as well. He thanked the servant immensely before putting Jisung in his chair and wrapping a bib around his neck, knowing he was gonna make a mess no matter how hard Taeyong tried to keep him clean. 

Even Ruby walked outside to join them, happily laying by Jisung's chair, back turned to them to enjoy the sunny scenery. 

"So how did you both sleep?" 

"Good" answered Mark first, mouth then occupied by his food, cheeks full. Taeyong smiled at the scene, reaching over to clean around his mouth. Taeyong then opened up the baby jar and scooped up the mushy food on his plastic blue spoon, Jisung's eyes now paying attention only on his food. 

As he fed him, doing a little plane before with quiet plane noises, Jaemin then began to talk about his dream. 

"It was so cool, Papa! The school principal was a big meanie and she treated everyone very badly, but then we found out a dirty secret of hers and how to get her fired, but we had to go to this secret underground room she had but she kept it under lock and key..." 

He continued on with his story, everyone but Jisung paying attention, more entertained by his yummy food than anything else. Mark was slowly chewing on his fruit, eyes widening when Jaemin made an explosion noise, throwing his arms up for effect, showing his family how big of an explosion it was. 

"Then the big fish came out and attacked us, but we kicked it's stinky butt, but then the mermaids started chasing us and we were trying to swim as fast as we could and then-" he abruptly stopped, Mark almost vibrating in his seat at the sudden stop. "Then what?" he asked, desperate to know what happened next. 

"Then Ruby woke me up" he deadpanned, staring accusingly at his Papa who chuckled at the sudden ending. Mark whined, now sulkily chewing on his cut watermelon, kicking his feet in the air. "Aww, the story was just getting good." 

"I know right! See Papa, now we won't ever know what happens next" Jaemin pouted, finishing the rest of toast. Taeyong shook his head at his baby's antics, wondering where they got such imagination from. "Well Nana, why don't you write your own ending. It doesn't necessarily have to finish just like that. You could even get Appa to help you if you want." 

"Appa could help me?" he asked, eyes lighting up, Taeyong seeing a million ideas fly through his mind. Jaehyun was a well known doctor, but he did some writing on the side, already having sold a few books that were now well known around the world. If anyone could help Jaemin, it was his father, Jaehyun. 

"Yeah of course baby. Just ask him when he comes back from work today." 

"Okay! I will." Jaemin then began talking to Mark about what would happen next, the two boys throwing ideas back and forth, voices getting higher in excitement. Taeyong continued to feed Jisung, the baby dancing in his chair with his mouth open, ready for another spoonful of his questionably yummy food. 

"Sir? This came for you today." 

Taeyong turned around to see one of the servants holding out a red and gold envelope with a gold wax stamp in the middle, showcasing a well known family crest. 

His own. 

The Lees.

His whole body stopped, eyes staring at the envelope like it contained a pocketful of snakes. In this case, it might as well be.

He sighed before thanking the servant and taking the envelope into his hands. 

All the boys stopped their chatting and movement, staring at their father and the fancy envelope in his hands that were shaking just a bit, only knowing if you payed attention enough. 

"What's wrong, Papa?" began Mark, deciding to cut the thick silence. 

Taeyong didn't speak for a bit, still deciding whether to open up the letter or not. Then he sighed again, faking a smile for his worried kids. "Nothing baby, just thinking." 

"About what?" asked Jaemin, worry still etched into his face. 

He sighed again, not knowing whether or not to bring up the sensitive topic they all decided to ignore as a family. The kids still deserved to know. "Do you remember how I told you that my family aren't particularly nice people?" 

Both boys nodded. 

"Well...after years and years of not seeing and speaking to them...they decided to invite me to something. I still don't know what though." He played with the wax stamp, curiosity pushing at him to open it and read what's inside, but still a little afraid to be met with a hoax.

Mark, ever the perceptive one, saw the way his father looked at the enclosed letter with a hurt expression, so he leaned over the table to put his small hand on his and look up at him. "Do you want us to open up the letter, Papa?" 

Taeyong looked back at the envelope, finally making his decision. "If you will, please." 

Mark didn't hesitate in taking the invitation, Jaemin leaning over his chair to get a better look at it, Jisung also leaning over wanting to know what his brothers were going to look at. Mark pulled at the wax stamp, popping it open and a cream colored letter was neatly nestled inside with a perfect penmanship on the paper. 

"Can you read it out loud for me please?" 

"Yes Papa. It says, ' _My_ _Dearest Taeyong, I have personally written this invitation for you to come to your nephew's birthday party held this evening at the Lee Mansion. You may invite your family as well if you so wish. I understand that with our family's past you may not feel comfortable in arriving to the event, but if you decide to come, that will make me truly happy. Adding onto the note that if you decide to come, the party will be a gala held in the ballroom. Dress code will be formal and a grand feast will also be provided for the guests. I so hope you can oversee the past for just one night as I so do miss my younger brother._

 _With good wishes, your sister, Boah_.'"

Both Mark and Jaemin turned to look at their father who had tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Suddenly panicking, they leaped out of their seats, running around the table to console their father. 

"Papa! No, don't cry!" 

"Papa, why are you crying? Was the letter mean? Is that lady mean?"

He let out a wet laugh at seeing the determined face of Jaemin who was ready to defend his father in a heartbeat, not caring if he was just a kid at the moment. Even Jisung noticed his father a little down, whining and reaching out for him, trying with all his small might to get out of his high chair.

Taeyong pushed his chair back, reaching for Jisung after cleaning his mouth and discarding the messy bib, holding his baby who gently squished his cheeks in his tiny hands to make sure his father was okay. 

"I-I'm okay my babies, really. The letter was just...a bit much." 

Mark climbed up onto his lap, a sad expression on his face, not happy at all to see his father sad and cry. It hurt his little heart so much, he might as well have started crying himself. But no! He had to be strong! For his Papa!

"Was that really your sister, Papa?" 

"Yes baby...We haven't spoken in such a long time. I can't remember the last time I saw her and I didn't even know she had a son. Much less me having a nephew." 

"What's a nephew, Papa?" Jaemin asked curiously, placing his hands on Taeyong's knee and putting his head on top of them, staring up cutely with his big eyes he got from him. Oh how he adored his babies. 

He explained to them what all the family related terms meant, even telling them they had a cousin which the two bigger boys got excited about, making Jisung excited too if his loud shriek of happiness was anything to go about. 

"Wait!" shouted Jaemin, making everyone stop to look at him, Ruby included. "What are you gonna wear?!" 

"Well, baby, I didn't exactly decide if I was going or n-"

"And why not! You could walk up in there all fancy and handsome looking and wow everyone and show everyone why they shouldn't have been mean to you in the first place!"

 _Oh bless Nana's way of thinking_ , Taeyong thought, wishing solutions were just that easy to solve.

"Baby, it's much more complicated than that and I don't want to start anything at the ball. It'll be rude and-" 

"They're the rude ones if they decide to say something mean to you, Papa" Mark stated, giving his Papa a serious look. Too serious for a 6-year-old in Taeyong's opinion. 

"I don't know you guys. What if your Appa doesn't want to go? I'm not gonna force him to-" 

"Why don't we call him?" Jaemin thought, quickly running back inside to grab something. After grabbing said thing, he ran back quickly to reveal a smooth golden compact, a device used for supernatural creatures to call each other from a far distance. 

Modern magic was a great help in these times. 

Jaemin clicked it open, revealing the little ball of light inside that listened to all the holder's commands. "Call 'My Dear Husband'" Jaemin said with a smug little look, Taeyong a little embarrassed but also a little bit proud of Jaemin for being that observant. He remembered not to underestimate his little light of life later on in the future. 

The ball of light vibrated, signaling them that the call was being connected and then finally it stopped, turning into a soft pastel pink color. " _Hello?_ " came in Jaehyun's voice, Jaemin squealing and pushing the compact into his father's hand, gesturing for him to go on. 

He sighed, rolling his eyes fondly at his son's antics. 

Wonder where he got those from. 

"My love?" He began. 

" _Hey, my rose, how are you?_ " Taeyong felt his dead heart melt at the small endearment, not caring about his sons' over exaggerating displays of gagging. Thankfully, Jisung, his only son and light of his life at the moment, bounced up and down happily on his father's lap at the voice of his other father coming from the strange device Taeyong was holding. 

"I'm good, the kids are here too and they have something to ask you," he quickly added, cleverly passing the compact to Mark, who gave him a betrayed and deadpan look. He smiled innocently at him before gesturing to go on. 

" _Hello my babies! How are you?_ " 

"Good good! And-and we have a very important question to ask you Appa. A very important one, more important than your work" Jaemin stated with a there's-no-time-for-objection-voice, getting straight to it. 

Jaehyun on the other end chuckled. " _Alright, what's this very important question then?_ " 

"Would you go to Papa's sister's ball tonight?"

There was silence on the other end for moment. Then, " _uhh...were we invited?_ " 

"Yes" began Mark, reaching for the discarded invitation on the table, skimming over it. "The letter was sent today. And Papa's not sure if you want to go or not." 

" _My love?_ " 

"I'm here" Taeyong started, a bit nervously, raising his hand to chew on his thumbnail, a habit he was always scolded for as a child and even as an adult, but he grew out of it for a time until he started stressing again. Thankfully Jisung saw what he was doing and quickly grabbed his hand with both of his to play with his fingers, not knowing, or maybe knowing, how much of a help that was. 

" _How do you feel about it? Do you want to go?_ " 

He sighed, biting his lip while still thinking of all the things that could go wrong, wracking his brain like bird who wouldn't sit still inside their cage. 

"I still don't know. The kids say I should go, but I'm still a little reluctant. Especially since the last time we saw each other, we didn't end on such good terms." 

" _I understand, my rose. If you don't want to go then we don't have to. And kids don't push your Papa into going if he doesn't want to, okay?_ " Jaehyun scolded lightly, the kids bearing guilty expressions, responding back to their father in meek voices. 

He looked back at his kids. His babies have never met any of his family. Never. After he was practically disowned, he never spoke to them ever again, not even once when Mark was first born. Maybe they could meet them. Just for a night so his family could see that he created a family he loved dearly with the man he loved deeply.

So they could finally understand him and know the reason of why did the things he did. 

And so after finally making a decision and holding onto it before he chickened out, he said in a determined voice, "I've decided that I want to go. I want our kids to meet my family and I want to show them that I'm not scared anymore." 

All three boys began to scream in excitement, well Jisung not really knowing what was going on but happy enough to join shouting with his brothers. Mark and Jaemin were shaking with exhilaration, delighted that their father said yes to going to the ball tonight. He shushed the boys gently, bringing the compact back up close to his mouth. 

"Honey, would you like to come with me and the boys tonight?" 

" _I'd go anywhere with you, my rose._ " 

Cue the gagging and choruses of 'ew gross' and 'Appa, you're gonna make me barf!'

~

After cleaning up their dishes and heading back inside, Jaemin insisted heavily that they help their father pick out his outfit for tonight.

"You have to look beautiful, Papa" Jaemin exclaimed, both he and Mark walking ahead of Taeyong and Jisung who was happily cooing at Ruby over his father's shoulder who followed the family to Taeyong's and Jaehyun's bedroom, ready to rummage through their closet together. 

"Oh yeah, what do you think I should wear, Nana?" 

"Something soooooo pretty, Appa will fall in love with you all over again, and he'll ask you to marry him again!" 

Taeyong really not expecting that answer, let out a surprised laugh, wondering where his son got that idea from. Maybe he spoke about his past with Jaehyun a bit too much to his kids. But of course, he only told them the cute appropriate stories, not wanting to scar them so early in life.

"Why don't you wear a dress, Papa?" Mark suggested, making Jaemin let out a loud gasp. "Yeah! A dress! That'll definitely make you make Appa marry you again!" 

"Why do you want your Appa to marry me again, honey? We're already married." 

"Cuz" Jaemin began with a pout, oh the infamous pout, "I wasn't there for the first wedding and I'm mad. I want a wedding where I can see Appa kiss you again." 

"We kiss everyday and you both say 'ew gross' and start running away." 

"A wedding kiss is different Papa, okay?!" 

Taeyong chuckled and backed off, not wanting to argue with his little heart. 

When they finally arrived to Taeyong and Jaehyun's walk-in closet, the two little boys began to search through his clothes, suggesting things to each other rather than to the man who was going to wear it tonight. 

Taeyong made a little nest of pillows from the couch on the cream colored carpet, setting Jisung down in the middle and popping his pacifier in, Ruby laying right behind him so she could keep a close eye on the baby who was too preoccupied with the tail end on one of the pillows. 

"How about this leaf dress?" 

"No! Do you wanna make Papa look like a tree? How about about this orange one?" 

"And you think mine's worse? Papa will look like a fruit! How about this black one with colored stripes?" 

"He'll look like a zebra that a rainbow just threw up on! What about this pink polka dot one?" 

"Papa's not going to show up looking like a love sick giraffe! Okay, how about-" 

"Can I make a suggestion," Taeyong asked, standing in the middle of the two kids rummaging through the section of dresses, not even noticing he stood there. 

"No!" They both shouted in unison, going back to bickering over choices. Taeyong gave up, throwing his hands in the air. He opted to sit on the couch instead, but then his attention was caught by his third baby, crawling across the floor towards a section of the dresses, Ruby following behind attentively.

He followed his movement for a bit before interfering, Jisung coming to the bottom of the wall, reaching up for a dress. His pacifier popped out of his mouth, little babbles leaving him, silencing both Mark and Jaemin who turned around to look at their youngest brother.

Jisung successfully grabbed onto the end of dress, pulling the end of it out, showing everyone what he caught. And everyone gasped. 

Taeyong walked over to pull out the dress by its hanger, holding it out so everyone could see it better. Jaemin and Mark smiled brightly, pushing his father to go try it on, eager to see what it looked like. 

When Taeyong changed and walked back out into the open area of the closet, stepping onto the little elevated circle stage to look at himself in the brightly lit body mirror, he stopped to admire himself in awe. 

The red silk gown draped across his form perfectly, accentuating his thin waist along with the two slits on the side, running up his legs to showcase his strong thighs. The color was bold and appropriate at the same time and with just a little makeup and a style to his hair, he knew his beauty would be unparalleled. That's probably the only good thing he inherited from his parents; his genes. 

"Wow" Jaemin let out, eyes glued onto the mirror in front of them, jaw dropped. Taeyong smiled, looking down at his gobsmacked son. "Do you like it?" 

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful and it's exactly what you should wear tonight, Papa." 

Mark hummed in agreement. He had gone somewhere for a moment, then coming back with 6-inch black stilettos. "Try it with these, Papa." Taeyong obeyed and raised the ends of his dress up, smoothly putting the heels on, turning to the sides to check the dress out with the shoes. 

He smiled gratefully, "It's perfect, Minnie. I think this is the one guys." They all cheered, happy to pick out an outfit for tonight. Then they all thanked their little stylist, Jisung, with kisses and hugs, showering the baby in affection, making him giggle loudly at the sudden love attack. 

~

As the boys were getting washed up and dressed by the servants, Taeyong was mentally preparing himself for tonight. He had already taken a shower, hair freshly dried and body smelling of lovely, but not too strong, essential oils. He had his raven black hair pushed back, away from his face, making it look more sharp and lethal, making him out to be as someone not to be messed with. 

Someone a bit the opposite of what he was really feeling right now, stomach knotting itself almost painfully at the nervousness of what tonight's events would bring. 

"Do it for the kids, do it for the kids..." he had whispered to himself all evening, reminding him that he hadn't seen his family in many many years and his kids should know where he came from at least. 

As he finished the last touches to his smokey eye makeup with glossy red lips, accompanied by a gold highlight and light body glitter, Jaehyun stepped out of their bathroom, already donned in his best white and black tuxedo, a blood red rose pinned to his chest pocket, chestnut hair pushed back showcasing his handsome face. 

"Like what you see?" Taeyong was interrupted from his thoughts, not realizing he had been ogling his husband through the vanity mirror, meeting the cocky smirk placed on his perfect pink lips. 

_Get a grip, Yongie_ , he thought, not wanting to indulge his husband's satisfaction, instead opting to rise up from his vanity with a nonchalant expression, walking over to a tall dress hanger to pick up his dress, heading straight towards the bathroom. 

"Hm, nothing much to see" he replied in a bored tone, feeling eyes burning through the back of his head as he passed the taller.

As he disrobed himself and began to get dressed, a looming presence made itself behind him, a hint of a smile making its way to Taeyong's lips. "Do _you_ like what you see?" he asked childishly, fixing his gown in some places, smoothing them over his body. 

"Very much so." 

He froze at his lover's response, slowly turning around to come face to face with the other, admiring him before locking eyes. "You look beautiful, my rose. The most beautiful of them all."

Taeyong shyly smiled, ducking his head, not used to receiving compliments even though Jaehyun always showers him in them constantly. "Thank you, my love. You look handsome as well. Like a prince, ready to save his lover." 

Jaehyun smiled cheekily at that, dimples appearing, Taeyong not being able to resist and poking them, Jaehyun already used to the action. "I'll save you any day. Now, how are you feeling so far?" 

Of course, being together for so long, Jaehyun was bound to see right through him. "I'm...okay for now. I think I just need to get tonight over with. I'm ready to crawl back into bed and not come out for a week. Please tell the babies, I'll be sick and that I won't recover for awhile-" 

"Baby, you're a vampire-" 

"Tell them that Papa loves them dearly and that I'll send them to Uncle Doie's for a bit so they won't catch whatever I have and also send Ruby with them, Jisung likes to have her around, though I'm not sure-"

Then Taeyong was suddenly lifted off his feet, a shriek leaving his throat involuntarily, arms wrapping around his husband's neck for security, legs slung over his husband's strong arm. He walked out of the bathroom, quietly chuckling at Taeyong's angry pout directed towards him, a bit reminded of Jaemin when he didn't get what he wanted. 

He finally sat his smaller husband down on the vanity chair, bringing over the black stiletto heels, delicately grabbing his ankles one by one to place his foot inside them, kissing the top of his foot, once he finished. 

He stayed kneeled down in front of his rose, admiring him once more before speaking. "Nothing will happen, my love. And if it does, then we'll leave first thing. If your family doesn't accept you by now, then they never will. And I know you don't want closure and that all you really want to do is to see your sister since you two were close and for the kids to at least meet some of your family, and that's completely okay for you to want. But don't be scared about seeing them again. They made their choice and you made yours. You're a strong man, husband, father, everything above and nothing will you break you down, especially them, you hear me?"

Tears were threatening to spill over the edge of his eyes, nodding instead, scared that if spoke out loud, all hell would break loose and nothing would be able to stop him. "Ugh! Jung Yoonoh! I just did my makeup, look what you did!" He playfully smacked the other's shoulder, turning to dab at the corner of his eyes, not wanting his tears to spill and ruin what took hours of perfection on his face. 

Jaehyun chuckled, standing up to give his husband a loud smooch on his cheek, narrowly missing another smack to his arm.

As Taeyong fixed his problem, the door to their bedroom opened, two little groomed boys popping their heads in with wide grins on their cute faces. Jaemin ran in first, posing dramatically to show his fathers his cute little red and black attire, brown hair curled making him look like baby cupid. 

Mark giggled loudly at his brother, also donning a red and black attire though a different style, but still the same colors. His raven hair was pushed back handsomely showing his lovely baby face and he just knew he and his brother would break hearts tonight. 

"We're ready!" Jaemin shouted excitedly, making a show of jazz hands, Mark joining him with giggles uncontrollably leaving his mouth. Taeyong shook his head, wondering where their silly antics came from. As he finished putting in the last of his golden earrings and a small delicate gold heart shaped necklace with the initial 'J' in the middle around his neck, along with his gold and ruby encrusted wedding ring, he stood up, taking one last look in mirror, gasps startling him, making him turn around to see his two babies with heart eyes exploding all over the place.

"Papa, you look amazing," shouted Mark in glee, smiling so big, Taeyong thought his face would break. He smiled warmly at his little family before walking over towards them, crouching down to give his two boys a tight hug which they reciprocated with the same love. 

When he straightened back up, he ran his hands over his husband's shoulder, leaning in to give him a light peck on his lips, smiling when he heard the regular 'ew gross' come from his two heathens. 

"I'm ready to face them" he whispered, a confident look in his eyes, showing the other that he was really ready. Jaehyun returned the look back, softly bumping his forehead against the other's. 

"Then let's go see your family." 

~

To say that nothing had changed was a very accurate statement. 

When they arrived to the Lee Mansion, Taeyong sighed looking at all the same bushes, trees, white marble pillars, white gold stone edged steps leading up to the entrance, the long chandelier lit hallway, the same family portraits, except these were new to him. Seeing as he was gone from every frame, even his own individual portrait replaced with his sister's small family frame consisting of her husband and what he assumed was her son, his nephew. 

So maybe a few things have changed since his time residing here.

Jaehyun had Jaemin in his arms while Taeyong held Mark, knowing these noble vampires didn't respect anyone, especially kids who ran off. He didn't trust anyone here except for his husband and maybe sister, but he was about to be the judge of that, depending on how tonight went. 

As they made their way to the entrance of the ballroom, they put down their kids, fixing their clothes before grabbing their small hands, Taeyong nodding to his husband who looked at him for assurance if he really wanted to go through with this. 

He was already here now, might as well go through with it. 

So with a gentle knock, the large oak doors opened, soft classical music greeting their ears, but a hush falling over the guests, as the family walked forward in all their glory at the top of the grand ballroom staircase, Taeyong's arm intertwined in his lover's, head held high and proud, wanting everyone to know that he was not ashamed for coming. 

After the guests had their fill, they walked down gracefully down the steps, the kids unknowingly smiling and waving through all the thick tension, shocking some guests at their "odd" behavior. "I think they like your dress, Papa" Mark whispered quietly, looking up at him with an adorable grin. 

Oh bless his children for their innocence. 

"I think so too, baby."

When they finally got to the bottom of the steps, the guests took a step back as if they had a disease, trying not to (keyword: trying) let it show that they were judging and already gossiping about the sudden appearance of the Lee-Jung family. 

The tension was finally broken when a heartfelt "Taeyong" rang through their ears, Taeyong turning to see a pop of blue before almost getting knocked over by a body hugging him tightly, like he would disappear at any moment. Thankfully, he had pulled Mark out of the way just in time, not wanting him to get crushed by the body knocking into him. 

Then a familiar scent rose in his senses. 

He gently pushed the person back to see them clearly, eyes meeting his one and only sister's. He stood there, shocked, not really knowing how to react. He hadn't thought this far and before he knew it, he let go of Mark's hand, wrapping his arms around his sister and hugging her back just as tight. He didn't care if people were watching, especially his family, all he cared about in that moment was that he got to hug his sister after so many years of missing her and her comforting aura and presence.

When they finally parted, Taeyong noticed a few stray tears had gone down her face, a servant handing her a handkerchief, which she thankfully took, dabbing at her wet eyes in a theatric manner, making Taeyong laugh wetly, still refusing for tears to leave the confines of his eyes.

Taeyong then cleared his throat, backing away to introduce his family to his sister. "Boah, this is my husband, Jung Jaehyun." Boah bowed gracefully, Jaehyun returning it as well. "And these are my two sons, Lee Minhyung and Jung Jaemin." 

Boah crouched down to come to eye level with the kids, who hid behind their parents, looking up at them to see if it was okay to greet the stranger. "Boys" Taeyong began softly, "this is my sister, Boah, your aunt." 

"Oh hello" Boah spoke to them softly, not wanting to spook them anymore than they already were. Mark slowly came out from behind Taeyong's gown, waving shyly at the woman before speaking. "H-hello...my name is Minhyung, b-but you can call me Mark. It's my English name." 

"Well hello Mark, nice to meet you, I'm your auntie, Boah." Boah happily smiled at the child, seeing the resemblance he took from Taeyong, even noticing that he donned the Lee family name. She stuck out her hand, Mark shyly meeting it with hers, shaking it before he went back to hiding, giggling when Boah waved at him. 

"My name is Jaemin! But you can call me Nana, it's my nickname my baby brother gave me, cuz he can't say my real name right now because he's just a baby right now" Jaemin popped out, startling Boah a little but not showing it, keeping her composure in front of the child. She smiled at how chatty this one was, eyes as big as her brother's but his smile must've come from his other father. 

"Well nice to meet you too Nana, I'm your auntie, Boah. And may I ask, where is your baby brother right now?" 

"Well he's back at home cuz he's just a baby and this party would've scared him and he would've been crying all night and then Papa wouldn't have been able to show off his pretty dress and also-"

Jaemin was then interrupted by his Papa, softly telling him that that was enough for now. He nodded, still smiling brightly when turning back to his aunt. "It was nice to meet you auntie Boah. I hope your son has a fun time at the party."

"Why thank you. I hope you have a fun time too, Nana." With a happy little smile, she rose up to meet the eyes of the adults, ready for them to meet her own little family. 

"Here, come with me, I want you to meet my family too." 

The parents first let the kids follow, wanting to keep an eye on them, following them from behind. As they walked towards one end of the room, they simultaneously grabbed champagne glasses filled with a special drink mixed in with blood for vampires from passing trays carried out by servants. 

With cheeky smiles, they clinked their glasses together before taking a few polite sips, licking their lips quickly when Boah stopped in front a group of noble looking vampires. Taeyong could immediately tell from their overbearing scent that the group in front of them were all Purebloods.

He knew their reeking scent by now, especially since he was one himself. 

He was surrounded by Purebloods all his life, besides his family, having to go to parties like this almost every weekend when he was younger. His father had always said that they couldn't seem rude passing up a party of a distant relative that belonged to one of his friends. 

He knew that was just a cover up to hide the fact that they were all snakes, gossiping behind each other's backs, but then turning around to laugh together at the most drabbest of things. 

He hated this life.

As much as he missed his family, he hated the things he had to endure for the sake of his family's image. He was sick of it, reminded then and there of one of the reasons why he left in the first place. 

Jaehyun, of course, being the very top reason, but others began to pile up as well. 

"Taeyong, I want you to meet Kwon Minhyuck, my husband. Minhyuck, this my brother, Lee Taeyong, and this is his family." 

Both he and Jaehyun politely bowed before shaking their hands in greeting. Taeyong noticed that when the man went to shake Jaehyun's hand, he paused before, a little reluctantly, shaking his hand and not so subtly, snatching his hand out as if he would catch fire from just touching him. 

Taeyong held the deep urge to roll his eyes and spit out confronting words, calming and reminding himself that he was here for his sister's son's birthday party, no matter how much he wanted to bad mouth all the nobles. 

He tightened his grip on his husband's arm, getting a comforting temple kiss in return. _It's okay, I'm used to it,_ the action spoke, Taeyong knowing Jaehyun like the back of his hand. He still shook his head, taking another sip out his glass, wanting the fuzzy feeling to fill him a little before he _truly_ lost his shit. 

"And this is my son, the birthday boy, Kwon Jihyuck, who's turning six today." The little boy held more of a resemblance to his straight faced father, despite his wide eyes holding fear looking up at the couple, looking close to passing out in a second. 

When his kids heard the age of the boy, they began to speak to him happily, feeling content that they finally found someone their age at the party.

"Happy birthday!" 

"Here, we actually got you a present" Mark said with a smile, holding out a small present bag and handing it towards the other boy who looked at them like they just murdered his stuffed bunny.

Boah, thankfully, took the present, handing it to one of the servants who took it with a bow and placing it onto a table that was already filled up to the brink with gifts. _How many gifts does a 6-year-old need?_

"And what do you say, Jihyuck?"

"Th-thank you" he squeaked out, barely being able to catch it over the soft conversations of others added along with the classical music still playing.

Boah suggested Jihyuck take the boys to his play room where all his other friends resided, away from the adult party. Taeyong wanted to intervene and keep the boys by his side, but he wasn't about to spoil the boys' night, so with a hesitant nod, he let them go. When they happily followed Jihyuck to his play room, and out of Taeyong's sight, he took another sip of his champagne, wanting to enjoy the rest of his night. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" 

Scratch that; his night of fun had just ended. 

With the fakest smile he could come up with, Taeyong turned around in a graceful twirl, the skirt of his gown adding that dramatic flair Lees never lacked, even in tense situations, such at this one, facing his true enemy that made his life a living hell.

"Hello Mother," Taeyong spoke in cool tone, mocking a curtsy and seeing a metaphorical steam burst out of her eardrums in anger, "nice to see you again after so long. Would you finally like to have that heart-to-heart chat?" 

Noticing that there was an audience before them, she huffed out an annoyed breath making Taeyong raise a perfectly groomed brow, loving the way she almost made a scene, potentially causing scandals for the Lee family. 

_Oh no!_

"Follow me this instant, all of you. I'll give you that heart-to-heart chat, Taeyong. And it won't be a pleasant one." 

"I wasn't planning on it." 

~

"I want you to leave."

"As much as you beg and beg and beg-"

"I'm NOT begging!" 

"And beg and beg and beg and beg-" 

"Get to the point!" 

"And beg and beg and beg and beg and _BEG_ for me to leave, sadly I cannot. Seeing as Boah was the one to invite me, not you." 

His mother, now a complete stranger to him, bore holes into his sister's head, anger making her face make an ugly wrinkle on her nose that Taeyong definitely did not miss seeing.

Like at all. 

"I don't care if she invited you, this is still my property and I want you out of this house in an instant or I will have to call security-" 

"For what?" laughed out Taeyong, sitting back onto the plush velvet seat in a comfortable manner from across his mother, taking another sip of his glass, which he never put down by the way, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. 

"For tresspass-"

"I was invited! Are you seriously trying to kick me out for something that happened years ago, Mother-"

"I told you to never call me that and you know it wasn't only for that! You ruined our family name, seeing as you were the only male Lee in the family. And a Pureblood at that! You could've made our family more powerful if you just did as I told you and married another well known Pureblood, not some disgusting common-"

Patience run thin, Taeyong smashed the glass to the newly waxed floor, the liquid and glass spreading everywhere, shocking everyone around them into silence. 

In a blink of an eye, Taeyong was in front of his mother's face, indulging in the way her eyes widened at the sudden appearance and also at the sudden violent display of his anger. But what scared her the most was his blood red eyes, bleeding craters through her soul, anger now the only thing distinguishable in his body language, no room for any other emotion at the moment.

"I dare you" he whispered in an eerily calm voice, "I dare you to finish that sentence, _Mother_."

Still bullheaded as always, she recovered from her initial shock and stared him down as well, not willing to lose this fight. "I told you not to call me that." 

"Well I recall telling you to _NEVER_ call my husband that degrading name, but here we are." 

"You little whore. Selling your self out to a _common_ vampire just for a good fuck when there were plenty of Purebloods willing to get into your pants already, not seeing the damn line of thirsty noble men waiting to claim you." 

"Oh so you were just going to sell me out. I fucking knew it! Couldn't keep your greedy little eyes and hands off your precious little gold, could you MOTHER! You just had to sell out one of your kids and if it wasn't me, it had to be the following kid, right? Am I wrong? No, no, I'm definitely right and you know what, _Mother_ , I am so glad I left this shit of a fucking family, because if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have realized what a REAL fucking family is supposed to be like. And it sure as hell isn't this circus of bum fucks! Except for you, Boah, you're the only one I really love from this messed up family." 

At this point, shit had hit the fan, Taeyong's mother now beyond mad, furious instead, all the color going to her face at all the insults and rude remarks she wanted to throw back at him but was then suddenly interrupted by a screaming child. 

The doors to the private quarters were slammed open, Jihyuck running inside with dirt and blood on his face along with an onslaught of tears, shirt dripping down with what looked and smelled like juice, mouth continuing on to scream out bloody murder. 

Boah, immediately went to her child, scooping him up and worrying over him, trying in vain to calm down the babe, but was doing a miserable job at it. 

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" 

After he finally stopped his screaming, whimpers now uncontrollably falling from his mouth, he suddenly then pointed to Jaehyun and screeched "it was the commons!"

Boah already too late in saving her son's words, began to scold him, making him cry harder and whining even more about how the 'commoners' did it. 

Taeyong, already feeling drained, a bit fuzzy, and honestly just sick of everything, walked away from his Mother, instead walking up next to his husband and intertwining their fingers together, giving his lover a small smile, which was returned, but not as bright and he understood why. 

With a a heavy sigh, feeling all the ache, anger, negative emotions, everything pent up all these years leave him, he turned back towards his former family, who were never really his family to begin with, and said the final words, "goodbye." 

And with that, he walked out in hand in hand with the love of his life, to go and find their kids to head home and forget all about what had occurred on this dreadful night. 

~

After heading home and consoling a very sad Jaemin, whose head had been hidden in the crook of Taeyong's neck, small tears escaping his usually happy eyes for awhile, they decided to give both boys a bath before asking for an explanation. 

After each parent took turns washing up themselves and one looking after their already washed up kids, they decided to let the kids sleep with them, not wanting them to feel lonely after the disaster that had occurred tonight. 

Jaehyun even kidnapped a sweetly dreaming Jisung from his crib, bringing him into their bedroom and laying down flat on his back on the bed, the baby snuggling closer to his father on his chest, cute snores leaving his small mouth. 

"So what did Jihyuck mean when he said we were 'commons'?" Mark began, already cutting to the chase. 

Taeyong sighed, sitting up, Jaemin already taking over his lap and staring at him with sullen eyes that were still a little red around the corners, nose a little red too. He had so hoped he could wait a little longer to tell their kids about the horrendous prejudice many vampires have to go through just so Purebloods could keep their family lines 'pure' and at the very top, but this was a cruel world and he couldn't keep his kids in dark, no matter how hard he tried and wanted to. 

"'Commons' are normal vampires. Vampires who don't really have any special abilities besides the regular abilities all vampires have. And also the ability to eat human food" he added with a deadpan look towards his husband, who let out a light chuckle at that, knowing Taeyong was still utterly jealous at the fact that all Common vampires could enjoy any food, Purebloods only being able to stomach light liquids and some having to be mixed in with blood.

"Now, your auntie Boah, Jihyuck and I are what vampires call Purebloods. Purebloods are at the top of the food chain, the big guys everyone looks up to. We're like royal families that all vampires have to serve. Do you kinda get it?" 

"Mhmm" both boys nodded, paying very close attention to their Papa. 

"Purebloods, though, aren't very nice. See, they think they're all big and mighty, just because they're at the top and that no one can ever top them, so they're mean to everyone, especially the Commons. And what Jihyuck called you today, wasn't very nice, and he shouldn't have said it at all. It was very rude of him to give you those names, but I'm also not condoning the fact that you fought him, Jaemin. And that you threw juice on him, Minhyung." 

Both boys looked away from their father's stern stare, not daring to meet his eyes, especially after he called them by their full names and not by their nicknames. 

"Now, tonight, I am very proud of both of you for standing up for yourselves, even if I don't condone violence. But tomorrow, you're going to both write a letter to him, apologizing to him for your actions, got it?" 

"Yes Papa" they both sulked in unison, not lasting for long when Jaemin perked up again. "Wait Papa, if you're a Pureblood, then what's Appa?" 

"I'm a Common, baby." Jaehyun responded softly, smiling at his babies looking at him with wide eyes. Then Mark crossed his arms in a cocky manner, a smug smile overtaking his face, confusing both parents. 

"Y'know, I'd rather be a Common than some boring Pureblood anyways. That party sucked. They all had stick up their-" 

"Minhyung!" Both parents yelled, startling Jisung who began to whine a little before Jaehyun began to lull him back to sleep with a soft lulluby, his Appa's deep baritone rumbling in his chest, making him sleepy again. 

"Yeah, those boys were meanies anyways. I have better friends who aren't even vampires and they're definitely way nicer than them. Right Papa?" 

"Right, baby." 

"And is the reason why your family is so mean is-is because Appa's not a Pureblood like them?" Jaemin asked, looking between his fathers. 

"Correct, my heart. Now off to sleep you two, no more questions. We've all had a long night and I think at this point we're all mentally and physically exhausted so off to dreamland." 

"Okay Papa" the two boys obeyed, snuggling in between their fathers under the soft blue comforter, sleep instantly overtaking them once their tiny heads hit the fluffy pillows. Jaehyun carefully placed Jisung in between his brothers, knowing they wouldn't move around too much if they're in an enclosed space. Also their senses would alert them that there was another presence next to them. 

After making sure they were all sound asleep, Jaehyun reached for his husband's hand, giving his palm a deep kiss, smiling a little sleepily at him, with a ginormous hint of love in his eyes.

"What?" Taeyong asked, a bit confused at the sudden look his husband gave him. 

"Nothing," he started, smile getting impossibly bigger, "I just want you to know that I'm truly and deeply proud of you and that I fell in love with you 100x more tonight. With how sexy you looked, but definitely more when you stood up for yourself and for me to your mother. I truly, deeply, wholeheartedly love you, Lee Taeyong." 

"You big sap" Taeyong scoffed wetly, wiping away his tears with the palm of his hand, carefully leaning over the kids to give his lover a big kiss on his lips. 

"I love you so very fucking much, my love."

"Language, baby," Jaehyun chuckled when his cheek was pinched lightly. 

"Goodnight, my rose." 

"Goodnight, my heart." 

And with their hearts truly enraptured by one another and fears and doubts no more clouding their minds, they burrowed under the warm blanket, basking in their little perfect world where nothing could ever go wrong, with their three little hearts sleeping away in dreamland, joining them not too long afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
